1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to obtaining a temperature profile of the upper ocean and more particularly to a variable length and sensor spacing array supported by a remote buoy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small remote buoys supporting thermistor arrays have been in use for many years by the oceanographic community to measure the water temperature profile of the upper ocean. These systems use copper conductors of various lengths to reach thermistors distributed along the aperture of the array. Various techniques are used to incorporate these into a cable and, in some cases, a mooring line. However, these arrays are rigidly made for a specific length and sensor spacing, and different arrays are required for different uses. Further, changes in conductivity of the copper conductors and/or insulation results in temperature measurement uncertainties.